Sunlight to the Hereafter
by MonkeyBoyGoku
Summary: Sunlight to the Hereafter is property of MonkeyBoyGoku, official page dragonballfanon./wiki/User:MonkeyBoyGoku. Our story begins in a distant future of the Dragon Ball Universe. In this new universe things have changed, ideas have changed, and the formalities of those ideas have changed. A war of the worlds has been waged and what is now left is but the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

***ATTENTION***

**This Story is Property of the User MonkeyBoyGoku and not of any other user or . This story is owned and operated under: **** wiki/Sunlight_to_the_Hereafter**

**and not any other site or user of .com.**

**This Story is already property of .com, under the user MonkeyBoyGoku**

**This story is protected under Fair Use:**

**17 U.S.C.****§ 107**

**Notwithstanding the provisions of sections ****17 U.S.C.****§ 106**** and ****17 U.S.C.****§ 106A****, the fair use of a work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of work. In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a fair use the factors to be considered shall include:**

**the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes;**

**the nature of the work;**

**the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the work as a whole; and**

**the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the work.**

**The fact that a work is unpublished shall not itself bar a finding of fair use if such finding is made upon consideration of all the above factors.**

**This story is logged in for weekly plagiarism checks, if found on other site the user will be contacted and/or the site administrator/report services will be notified for deletion and termination of both the infringed work and the user account associated with the work.**

**Please save us the trouble of tracking you down and don't plagiarize. Fanfiction stories may be based or used as inspiration for other works, but they are still the IP or the author of that work. **

**Sunlight to the Hereafter**

** To get the latest chapter updates go to my main usage site **** wiki/User:MonkeyBoyGoku, there you can find blog post, comment on my talk page and more. Please try to leave feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**Prologue**

Our story begins in a distant future of the Dragon Ball Universe. In this new universe things have changed, ideas have changed, and the formalities of those ideas have changed. A war of the worlds has been waged and what is now left is but the aftermath, a slow reconstruction of what once was and what will never be again. For some people safety from danger is a must and for others it's building factions to satisfy man's enormous lust for power. The World War as it was to be called transformed the very foundations of the planet once called Earth. This war ended in what some might call a "worst-case scenario", but this case just seemed like a nightmare to the billions of people on the planet. Now that nightmare is where our story beings...

**Act One Chapter One... A Routine Day.**

**Prison is no place to call home.**

**Yet for some it is all they have ever known.**

**-MonkeyBoyGoku**

Off to work for another back breaking day thought Goku. A young eight year-old boy with long spiky black hair, a tail and a cheerful spirit. Goku worked for a living, he had to like every other child in his sector. His job was simple, take whatever was in the boxes bestowed upon him apart and then to organize those parts into labeled bins. He had to do twice as much as the average kid's work quota because of his sick brother, who couldn't work due to his asthma. Goku didn't mind though, for him as long as he got to keep his brother from being taken away by the medical staff that was all that mattered. Goku's brother was the last of his family, a younger boy named Kazuhira, who suffers from severe asthma that can leave him breathless. Goku did a lot of extra work to keep his brother safe from other people, which was just about all that mattered to him. He had just left his quarters where families with children were sectioned and was off to work.

The section that houses these families is set up to keep track of kids under ten years of age, after turning ten, a child is considered a young adult in this prison, and have tireless effort put in to meet extreme work quotas, which if not met bring on dire consequences.

The prison is very large and for the vast part very dim. To the outside world it is a large black structure, over a mile in height and almost a square mile large. The prison goes several miles underground and imprisons over 1.2 million _unfit_ people. The population census doesn't count them, the world population is only considered to be 450 million people. People in this prison must endure harsh treatment; many of them just succumb to exhaustion or famine over time.

These people work to stay alive, making the food they eat, and working on supplies for the rest of the population. Although many of these people don't even know they are in prison, most just think they are in a fortress of solitude, keeping them safe from the supposed war of the outside world. These prisoners have been tricked and are blocked off to the rest of the world. Fewer and fewer people really know the truth, those who do usually keep their mouths shut.

Goku was on his way toward work, he traveled a long and narrow path to get to his work station. He passed many family homes that were littered with trash and things of utter disgust. People here weren't in prison cells, as they believed they were not in prison, but in a fortress keeping them safe.

Goku continued along the path when something caught his eye, it was a light. Not just any light such as the electric ones that scattered the streets most of which were not very well maintained or burnt out, but this single light however was different.

Goku noticed two guards and quickly hid behind some crates, he waited until they passed. Being seen wasting time when one should be at work was a problem, one that Goku didn't want to deal with. Once clear Goku headed to the spot where he saw that tiny shimmer of light, it was a pipe that was very small, but it went into the wall. The pipe looked damaged and wasn't connected to any nearby pipes as many others were. Goku thought that this pipe was meant to get rid of some sort of waste. Goku peered through the pipe, he could see all the way down it and seen some almost warm light as it were on the other end. The pipe was illuminated by this beautifully soft and mellow light, making the pipe warm to the touch. Goku thought that this light might be the "outside" as it was rumored about from his parents and close friend.

Goku had never seen the outside before, he was born in this place, and was told that he must remain here and work in his life, that it was too dangerous outside and this was the only safe place left in the world. When he asked why he was forced into staying, he was told that he already knew, but he didn't know. It ate at him why he was to have to stay in such a place when his father told him that life outside was to be better. Although anyone else he asked about the outside just said it was dangerous and uninhabitable, they called Goku names and picked on him for thinking that the rest of these people were being lied to. Unfortunately Goku no longer had his parents to ask any more questions, they had mysteriously disappeared 4 years ago after the birth of his little brother.

Anyway, Goku peered through the pipe one last time before going to work. But before he could do that a guard stopped him.

Guard: Hey, stop it right there! What are you doing!?

Goku: Uh, nothing *Glanced at the pipe*, just got some stomach pains, that's all.

Guard: Well if you're having pains you should go to the medical examiner and have it checked out, if not then you need to get back to work immediately!

Goku knew better than to go to the medical examiner. They say if you go there and have an illness, you are examined for your "resourcefulness". If you are too sick they kill you, if you have salvageable _parts_ then they extract them from you and then just dump you.

Goku: I'm fine! I'll just go on to work now, Bye! *Takes on last look at the pipe*

The guard notices this and walks toward the pipe. He looks through it but can't make out anything. He gives Goku a weird look and then shrugs it off.

Goku: "Maybe he can't see all the way through it? It's punishable to look for a way to see or go out. I do have pretty good eyesight though, so maybe that's it!"

Goku headed to work now, he hurried as to not be late, and another thing he might get punished for. He arrived on time this time; there was always a line to get into work anyhow, so he wasn't really that worried. In the back of the line, Goku spotted his friend Kage!

Goku: Hey Kage! How's it going?

Kage: Not too good Goku, it's my Mom, she's sick. I know I should be thankful I still get to see her. I know most of these kids including you no longer have or get to see their mom or dad.

Goku: Yeah, no kidding, but still I don't think it's right what they do to sick people. I hope she feels better soon. You know I've been dealing with Kaz for a while now, his asthma is on the upturn though, and he might even be able to return to work soon enough. I know I'd like it, and then I'd get a little more rest time.

Kage: Well like they say, we're scarce when it comes to medical supplies, they don't have enough for everybody, what with the war and all.

Goku: Oh that's right, I was meaning to ask you; I never got to ask my parents what that war thingy was all about, how does the story go again?

Kage (Smiles): It's not a just a story Goku, its history. Well anyway while we're waiting I guess I have time to make a short version of it. Here goes, a long time ago, when the world was still basically one, there was a small evil that arose; it started influencing people of all creeds and nations to join it in what seemed like heaven. But it wasn't like heaven at all, for the underlying goal was to force...

Goku (Confused): Hey Kage! What's heaven!?

Kage: Uh, Goku, don't you know anything, heaven is a place you go when you die if you're a good person. I don't know much else about it; Daddy says not too many people believe in that stuff anyway, I still do, but let's get back to the story shall we?

Goku: You got it!

Kage: Anyway, where was I, oh that's right! So the goal of this shady organization was to turn the people on their homelands and fight in a war, to what they reasoned was a good idea. This nation made packs with other nations and caused what people called WW3, although I don't know what it means. So this nation started a war with "Nuclear Weapons", like a really big bomb that wipes out everything in its path! (Kage makes a bomb sound effect and motions with his arms.)

Goku: Wow! That sounds crazy! So did they hurt people with these Nuclear Whatchamacallits?

Kage: Yes. They did, but it gets even crazier! You see, it turns out this nation underestimated the power of these other places. When they realized they couldn't win they released a VIRUS!

Goku: A virus?

Kage: Yeah, this sickness, cause people to die and come back to life, as Zombies!

Goku: Eeyah! What, you're kidding me, Zombies aren't real!

Kage: Yeah, my dad said they were! He said if you get bitten by one you turn into one! But we're safe here, plus these things are like really far away. But they aren't even the worst of our troubles, there are people trying to break into our fortress here and get us!

Goku: But my dad once told me that this was a prison, and we've all done something wrong so that's why we're stuck here doing work. We're not safe here, everyone around us is dying!

Kage: How do you know it's not worse out there than it is in here? What if you were to get out there and realize that it was worse, huh?

Goku: Well the only way to find out is to go out there and see! I mean why are we told it's a high crime punishable by DEATH?

Kage: You do have a point, doesn't really make sense to kill people are killing themselves by going outside. But how would you even attempt to get out, this place is huge and I haven't ever heard of anyone ACTUALLY leaving here. Well at least not alive that is.

Goku: So people LEAVE dead, where do they go?

Kage: I heard they get thrown over the top of this place and get tossed with the piles of dead on the side!

Goku: So if I were to get to the top I could go over the side?

Kage: Maybe if you had a rope of some kind, even then, good luck getting to the top, let alone to the bottom. Looks like the lines just about done, we should get to work Goku. Let's talk later; you can get in trouble by the guards for staying stuff like this.


	2. Chapter 2

***ATTENTION***

**This Story is Property of the User MonkeyBoyGoku and not of any other user or . This story is owned and operated under: wiki/Sunlight_to_the_Hereafter**

**and not any other site or user of .com.**

**This Story is already property of .com, under the user MonkeyBoyGoku**

**This story is protected under Fair Use:**

**17 U.S.C. § 107**

**Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 17 U.S.C. § 106 and 17 U.S.C. § 106A, the fair use of a work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of work. In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a fair use the factors to be considered shall include:**

**1. the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes;**

**2. the nature of the work;**

**3. the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the work as a whole; and**

**4. the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the work.**

**The fact that a work is unpublished shall not itself bar a finding of fair use if such finding is made upon consideration of all the above factors.**

**This story is logged in for weekly plagiarism checks, if found on other site the user will be contacted and/or the site administrator/report services will be notified for deletion and termination of both the infringed work and the user account associated with the work.**

**Please save us the trouble of tracking you down and don't plagiarize. Fanfiction stories may be based or used as inspiration for other works, but they are still the IP or the author of that work. **

**Sunlight to the Hereafter**

**Chapter Two The Other Side.**

Meanwhile...

-We head up to the main command floor, where our head staff and warden run the prison.-

Soldier #1: Commander Ame, it appears you may have to bump your plan up a notch!

Commander Ame: Why do you say that soldier?

Soldier #1: Well a report just came in, food supplies are lower than expected, you'll have to do away with more prisoners now or people may think to rebel. Another soldier should be arriving soon with the numbers sir!

Commander Ame: I see! Well, in this case, I might just be happier if we do have to speed things up. We will just make it look like an accident then what is left of that despicable U.N. will have nothing to say when we kill these prisoners of war. Just because the other side lost does not mean I am going to just let them walk out peacefully. WE FIGHT TO EXTERMINATE! You hear me soldier!

Soldier #1: Y-y-yes sir!

Soldier #2: Commander Ame, here are last week's numbers!

Commander Ame: Good work soldier, you might have a raise before this place falls.

Soldier #2: Excuse me sir?

Commander Ame: Well, as the warden of this prison I see fit when prisoners need to be 'dealt' with.

Soldier #2: Sir, I'm not so sure the president would agree with your plan, it just seems a little rash.

Commander Ame: Are you questioning my authority soldier!? (Pulls out gun)

Soldier #2: No sirs, please, STOP!

Commander Ame: (Fires gun!)

Commander Ame: Any questions from you?

Soldier #1: No sir!

Commander Ame: So you see what I incompetence I have to deal with. Well then, clean this mess up! Poor bastards, they think I have really given up so easily. They think there is still over a million people here. Ha! I would not be surprised if there was over a quarter million. These scums die at an alarming rate, and with food supplies stopping this weekend, I am sure they will not last long! Hahahaha!

Back at work...

Goku and Kage have a relatively simple job at the factory, they disassemble everything that comes through, most of which is old technology from previous generations. The whole workplace is littered with guards and cameras, just to make sure the kids don't get out of order. Goku and Kage continue to work as just any other Kinyoubi (Friday).

Kage (Whispering): Hey Goku: I have been meaning to ask you something.

Goku (Also Whispering): Yeah, wuz up?

Kage: You were late getting to the line today, what were you doing; it's just not like you.

Goku: Well something caught my eye before I got work today, it was a light!

Kage: A light huh? Well look above you baka, there's one right there!

Goku: Hey! What meant was that this one was different, I could barely see it, but I'm telling you it leads to outside, I could see it through a pipe.

Guard: Hey you two stop talking and get to work! Unless you want a little encouragement!

Goku and Kage: No sir!

Goku and Kage waited for the guard to waltz somewhere else, and then they began to whisper to each other.

Kage: So how big is this pipe?

Goku: Tiny, but I could swear this was outside light.

Kage: No way to get through then. *Sigh* Did I tell you my birthday is tomorrow?

Goku: Oh hey, that's right, happy birthday bro.

Kage: I'm not sure how happy I am about it, I'm turning ten, and you know what that means right?

Goku: Oh, well maybe you'll get to work with your parents, who knows. I'd just like to know if mine were alive. I barely got to know them before they left me with Kaz.

The place these prisoners call a fortress is not what anyone could call safe. In fact, the prison is anything but safe. It's littered the stench of illness and death, medical supplies are virtually nonexistent. It is a very dark and very cold world, many of the children in this prison have never seen the light of day, and they are all a very pale complexion, even those of a naturally darker skin tone.

The fate of these thousands of prisoners is a grim one, one many people couldn't wish on their worst enemies. As they work closer and closer toward their deaths, the only thing that keeps them alive is hope, hope that one day they may be free. This hope however is a dimming light, which fades ever so quickly with propaganda and fear. Many of the children are being taught in the education centers that the world outside is a much more dangerous one, that the only safe place left is this "fortress of faith". The warden of the prison constantly spits these outright lies to the people, causes confusion and rules with an iron fist. The structure itself is black like marble, in an octagon shape, and is much in need of repair.

Goku and Kage continue to work effortlessly for the next 8 hours; their workday is just about over at this point. Both of them usually stay later to earn extra rations, Goku especially since he must provide for himself as well as for his little brother Kazuhira.

Kage: So Goku, you about ready to wrap things up here?

Goku: Pretty much, just gonna do a couple more of them and then that's it.

Goku fiddled around with a small mechanical device for a minute, taking the screws out and separating the major components; the screws, the wires, the metal pieces and any other elements. It was a job for small hands like children to do; all of the parts would be recycled to work for weapons or newer tools. Goku had just finished working on one piece when he picked up another; he started to examine it before attempting to disassemble it.

Kage: So you want to leave this place huh? What do you think you'll do if you manage to get out, where would you go?

Goku: I guess I dunno, but I'll never know if I just stay here and wait to die.

Kage: Maybe, but we don't know what's on the other side of this place, how would you make it on your own, or would you go with your brother?

Goku: Well of course I'm taking my brother with me; I would never leave him in a place like this.

Goku continued to look at the device in his hands, it was of a rectangular shape, it didn't appear to be like anything he had seen before, and it didn't even have any screws in which to take it apart.

Goku: I was thinking you might tag along with me Kage, what do you think of that?

Kage: Me? I don't think I could leave my parents here. Plus I'm not nearly as brave as you, nor as strong, I just wouldn't make it out there.

Goku: Ah come on Kage. Please come with me, ask your parents.

Kage: Well I could, but I know they'll say it will be dangerous. Then again they might let me. Hey, what's that in your hand, you've been staring at it for a while, hurry up and take it apart so we can go?

Goku: That's the thing, I dunno what it is. Or how to begin taking it apart.

Kage: Let me see that!

Kage quickly grabbed the box from Goku and examined it. At first he was confused looking at it, but being so tech savvy as he was he knew exactly what it was!

Kage: Ah, I think you're going to like what this is, let's keep it and not take it apart.

Goku: We can't keep it; we could get into serious trouble if anyone finds out. But… what is it?

Kage: Relax Goku; its radar, but not just any kind of radar, it's Soliton Radar!

Goku: A Soli-what's-it Radar?

Kage: Soliton Radar! It uses something called a KdV equation to track biological movements and get a rough idea of interior structures using echolocation.

Goku: In English please?

Kage: This little thingy can make a map of this place and let you see where people are. I think this is exactly what you'll need if you plan on making it out of here.

Goku: Wow really? That could come in handy. We should sneak it out; hurry put it in your pocket.

Kage placed the radar in his pocket and they both left work. As they walked past guards they both acted a little uneasy and maybe a little suspicious. The guards had always watched every kid in the place, but as usual Kage and Goku were the last two out. They had almost been like friends with the two boys, never questioning what the two did or why they staid when all the other children left. As the two of them left they waved goodbye as usual, maybe a little slower, but nothing the guards would have noticed.

Kage: I'm going to go home tonight and see if my parents are okay with our little plan, then I'll spend the night over at your place okay!

Goku: Okay cool, that sounds fun, I'm going to go check on my brother, see you soon.

As Goku walked home he again stopped to the pipe that he was at this morning, what he saw this time was different though. Goku looked through but couldn't see anything but darkness. First he thought someone might have covered the other end, but then he remembered that even the outside world goes dark later on. So Goku left with a smile on his face, maybe, just someday he might be able to get out and go on a real adventure!


	3. Chapter 3

***ATTENTION***

**This Story is Property of the User MonkeyBoyGoku and not of any other user or . This story is owned and operated under: wiki/Sunlight_to_the_Hereafter**

**and not any other site or user of .com.**

**This Story is already property of .com, under the user MonkeyBoyGoku**

**This story is protected under Fair Use:**

**17 U.S.C. § 107**

**Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 17 U.S.C. § 106 and 17 U.S.C. § 106A, the fair use of a work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of work. In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a fair use the factors to be considered shall include:**

**1. the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes;**

**2. the nature of the work;**

**3. the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the work as a whole; and**

**4. the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the work.**

**The fact that a work is unpublished shall not itself bar a finding of fair use if such finding is made upon consideration of all the above factors.**

**This story is logged in for weekly plagiarism checks, if found on other site the user will be contacted and/or the site administrator/report services will be notified for deletion and termination of both the infringed work and the user account associated with the work.**

**Please save us the trouble of tracking you down and don't plagiarize. Fanfiction stories may be based or used as inspiration for other works, but they are still the IP or the author of that work. **

**Sunlight to the Hereafter**

**Chapter 3 Provisional Matters**

Goku was just about home now; he was really tired and took his time getting home. He still was anxious to see how his "little bro" was doing. Goku opened the door very quietly, as it was late now and he didn't want to wake Kaz, but it was to no avail as the moment he did Kaz jumped at him.

Kaz: Goku!

Kaz gave Goku a big hug, he loved his brother so much, Goku was his only family and one of his only friends, and he felt safe with Goku.

Goku: Hey sport, don't hug me so hard, my back still feels stiff from work all day!

Kaz: Sorry.

Goku: Ah, don't worry about it.

Goku hung his coat up on the wall of their small room; they didn't have much except for a single bed, a small bathroom, and a fridge. It was what the people here got to call home, larger families were lucky if they got two beds to sleep in, if they were like Goku's family they'd have to either share a bed or sleep on the floor. Goku didn't mind sharing a bed and neither did Kaz. It kept them safe and alive as well, because heating wasn't available, most people in this place don't know what it is. Firewood was an option, but it is very hard to come by and to them it is often expensive.

Goku: So you must be feeling better huh bro?

Kaz: Yeah! I feel great; I can go back to work soon.

Goku: Really? Well, that's good news to me. By the way, Kage is coming over for a sleepover tonight, I hope you don't mind.

Kage: That's cool! I like Kage, he always has cool gadgets.

Both Goku and Kazuhira start getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile

Kage is at home for the moment, he's here to talk with his parents and ask for permission to attempt to leave the _fortress_ with Goku and his little brother.

Kage: So can I mom?

Hikari: Well I don't know Kage that is a very risky thing to do, what if some guards were to catch the three of you, what would you do then?

Kage: Well, Goku knows how to fight… *looks down* sort of… I'm sure he could get us passed them.

Hikari: You're just going to let me have a talk with your father. Go and get him would you.

Kage: Sure thing mom!

Kage's father is a mechanic who does work for the entire sector he lives at. His work is never done and he is constantly called up in the middle of the night to do repairs. Kage called over his father who luckily had the day off today to tend to his ill fallen wife. Kage Anxiously waited for his father to come over toward where his mom was lying down. Kage had a quirky expression on his face, making him seem a little worried that his dad may not want him to leave.

Takishi: I believe you had something to ask me Kage?

Hikari: Why yes he did, he was wondering if he could leave.

Takishi: Leave? What do you mean?

Kage: Dad, I want to go outside, to see the world, with Goku!

Takishi: Well that's a big decision for a young man like yourself, are you sure you're up to such a challenge?

Kage: Yup, I'm up to do whatever!

Hikari: You're not really considering letting him go out there and get himself killed, are you?

Takishi: Well why not, he seems well enough on his own, and I don't want to just leave him here if anything were to happen to us y'know. Kage, are you able to escape from this place?

Kage: Goku and I were just planning something tonight, that's why I was going to sleep over at his place tonight.

For Kage this all seemed a little too good to be true, were his parents really going to let him just leave like that? What Kage didn't know was what his father did and that was the grim reality of the situation. His father knew of no way out of the place, neither did his mom and looking for a way out was a high crime, most adults were watched whenever possible. Children on the other hand are usually neglected, as there weren't enough guards and patrolmen to keep everyone in check. To top off the reasons for letting Kage leave with the slim possibility of escape, his dad felt a revolt amongst the crowds of people coming.

Takishi: If you can escape son, then do it. I never wanted you to be stuck here in this place. You should leave this horrible place and make it on your own. Give this piece of advice to your friend Goku. Tell him that the outside world is vast and empty, that he should know his weaknesses, and finally, if he has the will, that there is always a way.

Kage: Why aren't you telling me this instead of Goku?

Takishi: Son, I've told you these things before, I know you have the determination in your heart and soul. As for Goku, he doesn't have father to tell him these things, I think he could use a few words of encouragement. Now do you understand?

Kage: Yeah, I guess so. Uh, dad?

Takishi: Yes Kage?

Kage: Do you think I could borrow a few tools?

Takishi: Sure you can, they're right over there by the door.

Kage went on his way to go over to Goku's house in preparation for their escape. He grabbed the tools he thought he needed, a soldering iron, a knife, some screwdrivers and some miscellaneous electric supplies. As he left for the door he remembered that this would really be a goodbye so he turned around. He gave his mother and father one last hug; they were affectionate to a degree, but seemed detached. His parents thought it'd best if they didn't show how much they would miss their son, thinking it would be easier on him if they only showed so much love.

Deep underneath the fortress much work is being done. Men work with welding mask to secure massive cylindrical structures to large pillars. It is muggy and exhausting for the workers in this environment. A large man enters from an elevator shaft, he is a tall man with broad shoulders, and he wears a trench coat with red lining on it. It is Commander Ame who leads the people of the _fortress_.

An officer walks alongside the commander with a small clipboard in hand, he is very attentive to everything the commander says and asks of him.

Commander Ame: So are things just about ready here officer?

Officer: Yes sir, we are just making the final preparations for your plan.

Commander Ame: Good, good! That is some fine work officer; I appreciate your cooperation during these rough times. I trust you're feeling well for this expenditure?

Officer: Yes commander!

Ame cautiously ponders with his thoughts, viewing the concerted effort of the many workers taking fold, completing his final plan. He pans his view all around, Ame is a somewhat paranoid man who takes pleasure in making sure his goals go off without a hitch.

Commander Ame: This operation seems to be in full running order. I'll also assume you're excited for tomorrows Officer Appreciation Day?

Officer: Yes sir, of course! Sir, I have a question for you, it's not that I don't think we need such security around this sector… but is this all really necessary?

Commander Ame: Silly man, you know I take an immense amount of time in my calculations, this sort of secrecy is absolutely necessary, I cannot afford for things to go wrong.

A distant whistle sound blows from across the sector, alerting officers to come and investigate a situation.

Commander Ame: Well, why don't we go and check that out.

A crowd of officers surrounds an old man with a gun in his hand. The agents were hesitant to confront the man with the gun. Slowly the Commander and his fellow officer arrived at the scene. The Commander had a cold, cruel and surprisingly cool look upon his face.

Commander Ame: Well, what do we have here, huh boys?

Officer#2: Commander, we found this man with a gun, he refuses to put down his weapon and says he'll shoot anybody who comes any closer.

Commander Ame: Oh, please, I'll deal with this old fool myself. Everyone! Step aside!

Ame slowly creeps forward to the man with the gun.

Old man: Don't take another step further you damn idiot!

Commander Ame: Idiot? See boys this is exactly what I'm talking about, we cannot allow simple peons to interfere with our job. Now sir, put down your weapon or I'll do it for you!

The Commander takes a step forwards and the old man rustles the gun in signal that he's going to fire.

Old Man: I told you not to take another step!

Commander Ame: Listen you old man! You've probably never fired a gun in your life, your trembling I can see. Why don't you just end this now before we end this not so nice.

Old Man: I want my family and I let out of here right now or I'll shoot someone.

Commander Ame: Shoot someone? You're in no position to do so; you probably don't even have the safety off on that gun old timer!

The old man looks to the side of his gun to check if the safety really is on. Ame keeps his eye on the old man's eyes and makes his move. First he grabs the gun from the man real quick and in a fluid motion unloads the gun and throws the man to the floor. He puts his knee down on the man's neck causing him to gasp for air.

Commander Ame: You there officer!

Officer: Me sir?

Commander Ame: Yes you! Now grab your gun!

Officer: Whatever for commander?

Commander Ame: So you can shoot the poor bastard for interfering and wasting everyone's time, that's why!

Officer: But sir, I just don't think this is okay?

Commander Ame: Of course it's okay! You were the one wondering why we had so much security around this place, and this is exactly why, to deal with scum like this. Now stop questioning me and fire your weapon right into the back of his skull!

The old man is dragged up and knelt down facing a wall. He is shivering and has at this point soiled himself.

Old man: Please no, I beg of you! I meant you no harm I swear. I'll go back to work and keep my mouth shut, just please let me live!

Commander Ame: Oh shut up! You're the one who started this.

The officer pulls out his gun; he slowly raises it to the back of the old man's head.

Commander Ame: Now close your eyes if you have to and pull the trigger!

At this point both the old man and the officer ate sweating heavily, the old man fears for his life whilst the officer battles himself in a moral dilemma.

Commander Ame: You have about five seconds before I pull out my gun and put a bullet through your cranium, do you hear me officer!

The officer closes his eyes, and slowly presses his middle finger against the trigger. A small tear runs down his face as he does this. The old man is now quite.

Officer: I'm sorry.

BANG! He fires the gun, and the officer's arms droop down and the old man's body falls to the ground.

Commander Ame: Good work officer, you make everyone here proud. We'll get someone to clean that up for you. You have made a fine example as to what anyone here is to expect for any act of insubordination! Alright everybody, don't all rush back to work at once, a few of you clean this up and the rest of you continue your duties.


	4. Chapter 4

***ATTENTION***

**This Story is Property of the User MonkeyBoyGoku and not of any other user or . This story is owned and operated under: wiki/Sunlight_to_the_Hereafter**

**and not any other site or user of .com.**

**This Story is already property of .com, under the user MonkeyBoyGoku**

**This story is protected under Fair Use:**

**17 U.S.C. § 107**

**Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 17 U.S.C. § 106 and 17 U.S.C. § 106A, the fair use of a work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of work. In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a fair use the factors to be considered shall include:**

**1. the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes;**

**2. the nature of the work;**

**3. the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the work as a whole; and**

**4. the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the work.**

**The fact that a work is unpublished shall not itself bar a finding of fair use if such finding is made upon consideration of all the above factors.**

**This story is logged in for weekly plagiarism checks, if found on other site the user will be contacted and/or the site administrator/report services will be notified for deletion and termination of both the infringed work and the user account associated with the work.**

**Please save us the trouble of tracking you down and don't plagiarize. Fanfiction stories may be based or used as inspiration for other works, but they are still the IP or the author of that work. **

**Sunlight to the Hereafter**

**Chapter 4 Those Days which have Past**

Right now Goku and Kaz are getting ready for bed, they have just brushed their teeth and are wearing their traditional pajamas. They can't afford much when it comes to attire, they don't even own socks or slippers. Their bed was a single mattress that consists of one pillow and a thin blanket. Goku wore light-blue pajamas while Kaz had to wear some slightly over-sized green pattered pajamas. Goku ushered Kaz to bed while he stood by the door waiting for Kage to knock.

Their residence was genuinely scanty and quaint; it was a mere 14"X20" ft. home. For furnishings there wasn't much except for the bed, a nightstand complete with a lamp, a small chair for sitting, a dresser and a countertop for cooking. As far as appliances went they had an undersized fridge with no freezer, a microwave and some eating utensils. They had a puny bathroom for cleaning up in; just the basics to keep alive and well.

Finally a knock on the door could be heard. Goku opened it and saw Kage holding a bunch of stuff along with his backpack, he invited him in.

Goku: Hey Kage, glad you made it okay!

Kage: Yeah, I'm glad I made it too!

Kage had a smile on his face as he looked at Goku, he was confident that they were actually going to pull off this stunt and free themselves. Kage started to like the idea more and more that the outside world was a better world. Kage knew that this new world wouldn't have mean guards watching over them, no more terrifyingly long work days, just no work days at all! It would be a glorious new world, a place of real freedom; real people and he'd have his best friend at his side.

Kage walked in and began to unpack his backpack and gear. He rolled out the futon that was attached to his backpack, and then he got comfortable. Goku walked up alongside Kage to see what he was doing, Kaz not far behind him.

Goku: Hey Kage, is that the radar thingy?

Kage: Yeah, unfortunately it wasn't exactly in pristine condition when we got it, needs a little work, but it's nothing I can't handle.

Kage grabbed out a small screwdriver and began to pry the radar apart under small metal prongs located on its side. It was the only notable way of opening it since there weren't any screws or bolts in which to remove from the radar. Once open, Kage began to examine the piece of equipment for minor damages to the motherboard and transistors. Fortunately for Kage he was familiar with the layout of the controls and key points of the design. He had seen similar setups in controls and video receivers. He grabbed a soldering iron and began the work of removing one small piece from the motherboard of the radar.

Kage: Ah Ha! I got it, you see this?

Goku: No?

Kage: Look closer.

Kage motioned Goku to look at the small electronic fragment he held before him. It was slightly torn and looked burnt.

Goku: I still don't see anything, is their supposed to be something wrong with it?

Kage: Yeah, it's messed up and needs replacement. Lucky for you I've brought spare parts!

Kaz: Hey brother! What's he doing?

Kaz was behind Goku; he tugged on his lower left leg and looked toward his face perplexed as to what Kage was doing. Goku didn't really know what he was doing either so he thought up what he thought Kage might be doing.

Goku: Uh, he's taking the broken parts out of that radar and fixing them.

Kage: Oh, so what does it do?

Goku: Um, it's like a map, we can see places around us that might be easy to miss.

Kaz: Why do we need a map?

Goku: I'll tell you in a minute, just go lay down for now, get to ya in a sec!

Kaz was very disciplined and respectful when it came to his brother; he looked up to him in every way. Kaz slowly crept into bed waiting for Goku and Kage to finish up what they were doing. He wasn't too sleepy yet so he just lay there anxiously waiting for either of them to return.

Kage continued working diligently on the radar, taking every measure in order to make sure nothing was broken; after all he didn't have much to work with as far as supplies and scrap.

Kage: So you haven't told him our plans to leave yet? You know you're going to have to tell him sometime.

Goku: Well I was going to tell him tonight, I just thought you might be able to help me with it, you're better with words and all.

Kage: But you're his brother! He looks up to you man, you tell him.

Goku: Well can you at least help me a little bit, just to kind of make him calm about the whole thing; I don't want to scare him or anything.

Kage: Sure, I guess I'll help you explain a few things, like how exactly you plan on getting past a few hundred guards and survive getting out a super tall building. So how do you expect to do that?

Goku: We have that radar don't we. Besides, I'm not looking to fight anybody, I'm strong but I'm not that strong.

Kage: Exactly how many fights have you been in?

Goku: Only one really, I can remember it like it was yesterday…

*Flashback*

Goku, Kage and Kaz were all at work together; they had just finished their morning shift and were on lunch break in the cafeteria. Goku was always trying to be first in line; after all he had the hunger of five wild lions and the belly of ten elephants. Kaz and Kage followed closely behind him in a nonchalant way to avoid being seen by someone who annoyed them. It was a bully by the name of Big Roy, he was a weird kid, not too unlike the others but weird enough to be considered weird. Anyway, this bully always used to mess with Goku's little brother when he wasn't around, not for fear of Goku doing anything, but out of fear of confrontation. Goku had a big grin on his face as he waltz down the walkway after receiving his meal, this particular day was meatloaf day. While walking over toward a table to sit at, he heard some noises from behind him.

The noises were coming from none other than Big Roy, a fat but well-built kid with a pudgy face and freckles. He had stopped Kaz in his tracks, he slammed Kaz's food tray in his face. Kaz fell to the floor and began to whimper, a few tears started to run down his face.

Kaz: Ahhhhh! Why did you do that? *sniff sniff* My food is messed up now!

Roy: Oh, I'm sorry did I do that!? Well maybe your little ass shouldn't always sneak to the front of the line with your friends Goku and Kage. You guys end up taking all the good food before me!

Kaz: *sniff* Goku is my brother, and he isn't gonna like you doing this to me!

Roy: Oh yeah! Is that so?

Roy pushes Kaz again, this time he actually hurts Kaz's head and Kaz breaks out in tears. Goku by this time notices it, as does Kage who comes to Kaz's aid. Everyone in the lunchroom is peering toward this small group of people starting to form. Goku still has his tray of food in his hand; he walks over to where Big Roy was. He softly sets down his tray on a nearby table and walks up to Roy.

Goku: Hey what's your problem kid!?

Big Roy turns around in immediate anger toward Goku.

Roy: Kid? Who you calling kid you little pipsqueak?

Goku: You! You big bully, why don't you pick on someone your own size.

Goku was still nowhere near as tall or as big as Roy, but he meant that he was a matchup for Big Roy in terms of sheer physical capability.

Roy: And what exactly are you gonna do huh kid!?

Goku: I'm gonna beat you up is what I'm gonna do!

Roy: Well I'd like to see you try!

At this point Roy was looking down at Goku face to face. He gave little Goku a shove and then gave him a sucker punch with his left fist. The blow knocked Goku straight to the floor. Goku wasn't very injured; in fact he had a smile on his face as he got up?

Goku: Is that all you got? Well if I were you I'd give up right now!

This only angered Big Roy further as he charged in front of Goku. Goku ducked underneath Roy and used his tail to grip onto one of Roy's arms; he then swung his foot straight into the back of Roy's neck sending him to the ground. Roy may have been hurt but he wasn't done yet. Goku let down his guard for a second thinking Roy may have been knocked out, but Roy noticed this and grabbed Goku's leg, he swung Goku into the ground face first leaving his legs trembling.

Roy: Ha! See what you get when you mess with me you little money-tailed runt you!

At this point most of the kids had surrounded Goku and Roy as they fought. The guards who had been sent in to stop the two from fighting had trouble making their way through the droves of children. Eventually one of the guards took out his electrical rod and started to lightly stun children who were not cooperating by getting out of the way.

Meanwhile Goku pushed himself up from the cold damp ground. His body was sore due to malnutrition; of which many of the children here also suffered from. Slowly but surely he stumbled to his feet, his breathing much heavier now, this day just was not his day.

Goku: Ouch, that really hurt! You're strong, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!

Goku stood strong in a sloppy fighting position, leaving many openings in his defense.

Roy: Humph, you talk too much!

Roy began to charge at Goku once more, he was slow and sluggish in his movements. Neither Goku nor Roy had developed much of a fighting technique, they traded several blows to one another; Goku threw a left hook to Roy's face, Roy a knee to Goku's stomach. Goku jumped back and then forward once more, he used his head against Roy's abdominal area, sending both him and Goku to the ground.

Now the guards had finally made their way to the fight, one of them grabbed Goku and slammed up against a nearby wall, pinning him on it. Another two guards took down Roy before he managed to get up again, not that it made much of a difference as he was too exhausted to continue fighting.

Guard #1: Alright you two that's enough. You've had your little scuffle now let it go. This is highly unacceptable behavior. I have no choice but to send you both to some personal solitude time.

Solitude time wasn't exactly like jail because they were already in prison; it was more of a timeout area for young kids, not as strict as adult solitude but enough to get a point across.

*End Flashback*

Goku: Boy was that week of solitude good though; Roy got two weeks since he started it!

Kage: Yeah, but you didn't do too much better than Big Roy.

Goku: Imma lot stronger now though!

Goku flexed his muscles in an effort to show off that he'd been doing some working out. Goku had done some weekend training sessions over at the workout area set aside to keep people in shape enough to continue the brutal work they were put through. Kage was just finishing the final touches on the radar; he'd been working for a couple of hours on it.


End file.
